


Pathétique

by Melanocetidae



Category: Danish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanocetidae/pseuds/Melanocetidae
Summary: Tu tombes sur Mads Mikkelsen lors d’une visite à la librairie. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu te sens obligé de le suivre. Heureusement peut-être, il sait ce que tu fais, et ce que tu attends.
Relationships: Mads Mikkelsen/You
Kudos: 7





	Pathétique

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pathetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505364) by [MiloBettany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloBettany/pseuds/MiloBettany). 



Tu l’avais déjà vu avant qu’il ne te remarque. Ses cheveux gris clairs tombaient sur son visage recouvrant son front doucement ridé. Il se tenait, le dos droit vers toi, habillé d’une veste de sport et d’un jeans, les mains dans les poches. Il donnait l’impression d’être un homme d’âge moyen avec un grand appartement, deux ex-femmes et quelques enfants. Mais peut-être que cela n’était qu’une impression. 

Personne ne devait se douter de ce que tu faisais, tu l’as même suivi dehors. Tout en discrétion et en silence, tu sentis son odeur boisée comme si tu y étais accro, une véritable drogue. Tu te penchas légèrement en avant jusqu’à ce que ton nez soit proche de sa veste marron foncée. Tu devais savoir quel parfum il utilisait. Lentement il tourna la tête et te prise en flagrant délit avec ses yeux bruns.

Comme quelques volts, le choc se précipite dans tes veines, mais tu continues de le suivre dans la ville. Il ne fit aucun mouvement jusqu’à ce que l’ascenseur de son appartement arrive et que des portes dorées s’ouvrent dans un cliquetis silencieux. Il te regarde à nouveau et monte dans l’ascenseur, se retourne et te fait face. Doucement, il sourit et incline la tête sur le côté, comme si il s’attendait à ce que tu le suive. C’est avec les jambes qui tremblent que tu t’installes dans l’ascenseur. _Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?_ Tu le traquais depuis déjà bien cinq rues, t’hypnotisant de la simple mélodie de sa présence. Il presse le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et les portes se referment. Il ne dit rien, et ne te regarde même pas quand vous arrivez à l’étage et que vous marchez dans le couloir silencieusement. Il sort ses clés de ses poches et s’arrête devant une porte pour la déverrouiller. Tu restes calmement derrière lui, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Il ouvre la porte et entre dans l’appartement, t’invitant silencieusement à faire de même. Le bruit de vos pas lents est étouffé par l’épais tapis noir lorsque tu entres dans son salon après avoir fermé la porte d’entrée sans bruit.

Il est assis dans un fauteuil en cuir, les jambes croisées, directement face à toi. Tu regardes autour de toi, ce doit être son salon. Un ensemble de sièges en cuir debout devant une cheminée froide, des étagères débordantes de livres du sol au plafond sur presque tous les murs de la pièce. **"Sur la majorité de la planète, c’est un pur délit de suivre les gens, vous savez ?"** , dit-il amicalement, sa voix grondante caressant chaque courbe de ton corps. Avec un sourire amusé, il sirote un verre transparent rempli de liqueur et t’observes de la tête aux pieds tandis que les bouts de ses doigts caressent tendrement le cuir terne. **"Je ne vous suivais pas..."** tu réponds timidement en pinçant tes doigts à travers ton manteau. **"Non ?"** dit-il avant de se lever, et de marcher lentement vers ta direction. Il est plus grand que toi, plus d’une tête même si tu portes des talons. Il lève la main et ouvre calmement la ceinture de votre manteau. **"Si vous ne me suiviez pas, alors comment devons-nous appeler votre numéro ?"** demanda-t-il en ouvrant vos boutons. Tu déglutis et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Ils sont glacés, comme des diamants bruns. Mais son regard a quelque chose de doux, tendre, presque apaisant. Il ne te fait pas peur. Il semble être intéressé par quelque chose, tu ne peux tout simplement pas comprendre ce que c’est.

**"Je ne sais pas... je viens de vous voir à la librairie et j’ai dû vous suivre..."** bégaie-tu. Il se tenait devant les étagères de romans érotiques, tenant _"50 Nuances de Grey"_ dans les mains pendant qu’il le regardait avec un vrai dégoût. Au début, tu pensais qu’il serait l’un de ces coincés prudes mais tu l’as entendu murmurer **_"pathétique..."_**. Il n’était pas dégoûté par l’histoire ou le contenu, il semble qu’il ait été déçu de quelque chose. Ses attentes étaient elles trop hautes pour être satisfaites ?. **"Pourquoi pensez-vous que _50 nuances_ est pathétique ?"** demandes-tu curieusement pendant qu’il enlève ta gabardine. Son nez frôle ton cou quand il se tient derrière toi puis il pose ton manteaux sur le dossier d’un des fauteuils. **"Ce n’est pas réaliste, ça montre aux femmes une sorte de jeu qui est presque impossible. Quelle femme avec un esprit sain se jetterait dans les bras d’un sadique décérébré ?"** répond-t-il en caressant tes bras du bout de ses doigts. **"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Contrairement à Grey je n’ai pas de traumatismes à guérir..."** dit il en murmurant doucement dans ton oreille avant de partir se rassoir dans son siège, le verre à nouveau en main. Avec un large sourire il croise à nouveau les jambes et regarde vers le bas à tes pieds. **"Enlève tes chaussures..."** dit-il strictement mais amicalement, te tutoyant, comme un père qui commande son enfant. Sa présence n’a rien de dangereuse. Il semble responsable par son aura apaisante, tu peux le sentir.

Désireuse de suivre son ordre tu glisses hors de tes talons, frissonnant au contact de tes pieds nus sur le tissu du tapis. **"Allonge-toi sur le canapé, non ?"** propose-t’il d’une voix rauque en hochant la tête en direction de l’énorme divan en cuir. C’est avec un regard hésitant que tu marches en direction du canapé. Le repose-bras est assez haut pour que tu puisses t’appuyer dessus en restant debout. Alors tu t’assois, te stabilisant avec les mains sur le siège, puis tombant en arrière. Tu l’observes pendant qu’il avale le reste de son verre et se lève, lentement, comme une panthère observant sa proie. Il enlève sa veste et remonte les manches de sa chemise. Ses bras musclés sont couverts de veines apparentes, menants à ses grandes mains et ses longs doigts. Tu songes qu’être punie par lui doit être une expérience délectable. 

Il se déplace et arrive derrière toi, posant ses mains sur les creux de tes genoux, les écartant de plus en plus jusqu’à ce que tu ne tiennes plus que sur la pointe des pieds. **"C’est beaucoup mieux..."** marmonne-t’il avant de se diriger vers une étagère noire. Il ouvre un tiroir et en sort quatre ceinture de peignoir en soie. Sans mot, tu le fixes alors qu’il les dépose devant toi et en prend un dans la main. **"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si vous n’êtes pas à l’aise avec quoi que ce soit, dites simplement " _marque_ ", d’accord ?"** dit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Tu hoches la tête en regardant le ruban glissé dans ses mains. Il se tient à nouveau derrière toi et va vers tes genoux, enroule le ruban autour de la base du canapé et y lie ton pied gauche. Puis il fait de même avec ton pied droit et se relève doucement en effleurant ses mains le long de tes jambes quand il a fini. **"Est-ce que ça vous serre, vous fait mal ?"** demande-t’il. Tu secoues la tête. 

Tu parviens même à entendre ton sang circuler dans ton corps alors que tes mains devenues moites s’agrippent toujours au cuir lisse du canapé. Il se dirige en face de ta tête et enroule les derniers rubans autour du repose-bras. Tenant ses deux ceintures dans les mains, il se positionne au dessus de toi, presque s’assaillant, ta tête malencontreusement proche de son entre-jambes. Tu peux voir la bosse de sa virilité forçant contre la fermeture éclair de son pantalon comme une bête sauvage essayant de s’échapper de sa cage. Il ne fait aucun mouvement pour tu sois confrontée à son érection qui semble-t-il assume complètement la raison de sa hâte. Il caresse doucement l’arrière de ta tête. **"Donnez-moi vos mains..."** murmure-t-il d’un ton apaisant. Tu te sentirais presque insolente, provoquée par la situation surréaliste et le comportement plus qu’expérimenté de l’homme en face de toi. Sans lui faire face tu bascules la tête en arrière et poses une main sur son entrejambe. Tu peux sentir son membre se tortiller par ton touché. Il ne fait ni bruit ni mouvement, sa main toujours derrière ta tête. **"Vous ai-je permis de me toucher ?"** demande-t-il en continuant de te caresser. **"Non..."** , tu réponds en chuchotant, presque avec méfiance et tu lèves un peu la tête pour regarder son visage, tenter de déchiffrer son expression. **"Vous avez conscience que cela rendra votre punition encore plus dure ?"** demande-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. Il lie tes poignets ensemble puis se redresse en replaçant ta tête de sorte à ce que tu restes allongé sur le repose-bras. Tu ne peux, ou du moins tu n’oses pas, bouger d’un centimètre après les noeuds qu’il a fait. Posément, il se promène autour de toi et quitte la pièce. Tu n’entends aucun bruit jusqu’à ce que ta jupe soit soudainement soulevée sur tes hanches. **"Eh bien, si ce n’est pas une vue formidable..."** marmonne-t’il lorsque ses mains caressent la chair de poule de tes fesses. Les bouts de ses doigts franchissent ta colonne vertébrale, errent ton dos de bas en haut, et se faufilent entre ton postérieur, caressant le tissu humide de ta culotte. **"Oh, darling, comment comptes-tu expliquer ça ?"** demande-t-il amusé, avant de claquer doucement une de tes fesses.

Tu es tellement surprise que tu gémis. **"Ce n’est pas la peine de devenir hystérique, chérie...".** Il attrape les côtés de ta culotte et la tire presque au ralenti, et ce jusqu’à tes chevilles. Tu peux sentir son souffle chaud te caresser la peau avant qu’il ne se lève de nouveau. **"À ton avis, combien de fessées mérite une petite qui se comporte aussi mal que toi pour avoir suivi son maître et touché ses parties intimes sans permission ?"** Demande-t-il amusé puis caressent tes joues. Tu n’es pas sûr que tes choix de nombre coïncideront avec les siens, alors tu décides de suggérer une réponse réaliste. "Dix ?" tu réponds avec une voix hésitante. **"Dix..."** , il a l’air d’y réfléchir. Avec une fessade, il resserre sa main sur ta chair et soupire. **"Eh bien, coupons la poire en deux; Quinze..."** dit-il comme un ordre puis écarte le dos.

Avec des mouvements précis, il frotte ses doigts entre tes lèvres du bas et y insère un objet rond et lisse. Tu sens ses doigts creuser et s’immiscer doucement dans ton corps, ciseler, puis se retirer alors que le jouet commence à vibrer, sectionnant ta respiration et stimulant les points les plus sensibles de ton anatomie. **"Plus tu recevras de fessées, plus elles te stimuleront..."** dit-il d’une voix sombre et rauque. Tu peux sentir sa main se soulever au-dessus de tes fesses.

_**"-Prête ?"** _


End file.
